


Recovery

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: The Paladins recover from their last battle. Earth joins the Coalition.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith (Voltron) & Bruce Wayne
Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191154
Kudos: 23





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in Brothers, I am posting the rest of the parts in note form and not write the story.

• The Paladins are recovering from the final battle against Sendak  
• By the next day, all except for Keith had woke up  
• Krolia, Kolivan, and Shiro are constantly present while waiting for him to wake up while Batman and Nightwing drops in when Shiro is not around   
• Coran and Allura theorize that it is because of Keith’s Quintessense sensitivity and the robobeast had drained the most out of the head. All they can do is wait while Keith’s quintessense level return to normal  
• After day 4, Keith finally wakes up during Shiro’s speech to the world announcing the Voltron Coalition and their goal  
• It is then announced that the Garrison will join forces with Voltron to liberate the rest of the universe from the Galra once preparations are set  
• Allura managed to convince the UN to join the coalition with the promise to offer assistance to the JL and Earth against future threats  
• Until then, the paladins are to recover from their last battle  
• Once Keith is discharged, he finally takes up Bruce’s offer to see his father’s grave with Krolia  
• Together with Dick, Kosmo and Alfred, the group spends time at Heath Kogane’s grave   
• When they got back to the Wayne Manor, Krolia and Bruce finally talk about where they stand as Keith’s parents  
• Krolia acknowledges Bruce as a good father for Keith when she could not be around   
• Bruce, after learning that Krolia left Keith to protect him, respects her for not giving up on Keith and being there for Keith when it counts  
• They agree that they can both be Keith’s parent and have mutual respect for the other  
• Keith voices out his worries that Shiro is intentionally distancing himself from him to Dick  
• And Dick informs him about the month’s leading up to Endgame where Wally died  
• Keith feels guilty for leaving Dick when he should be there for him but Dick reassures him that he is proud of him since he became a Paladin of Voltron and became a hero in his own right  
• Keith tries to joke that he was a bad hero since he left the Paladins for a time to join the BoM and he did many acts that would likely disappoint Bruce and him  
• But Dick counters that he made as many difficult choices as Nightwing namely to let Aqualad to go undercover and fake Artemis’ death  
• If Batman and everyone can forgive him for those decisions, Bruce and his team can forgive him too  
• Later on, Keith initiates a Paladin gather to talk their differences out and apologize for any wrong they felt that they committed to the other Paladins.   
• Through this, their bonds grew stronger, but Shiro strangely still continued to distant himself from Keith  
• For month’s they worked with the UN in integrating Earth into the Voltron Coalition with the JL and YJ’s backing in hindering the Light’s efforts to undermined them  
• Then, Sam manages to retrieve the Robeast’ parts and found the Althean


End file.
